Histories Wrongdoing
by Gachmara
Summary: Harry and Voldemort died when they fought in the battle of Hogwarts. But instead of waking up in heaven or hell or wherever Harry thought he would pass on too, he is reborn in the medieval ages as noble lords firstborn. Mayhaps the work of death and the deathly hallows for it's master, or perhaps another power is playing with destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Histories Wrongdoing

* * *

I do not own Harry potter or any charecters right now that are on the story.

Hi, this is kinda the beta work on a challange i gave before, it will be a time travel fanfic with some smut, or at least i'm planning on it.

So here you go, the first taste of an hopefully awesome story=)

* * *

Histories Wrongdoing

Chapter 1.

The air is thick with sorrow and hatred, with fury and desperation. A big mass of people is casting rays of light in every kind of color around them from sticks, but most prominently are the majestic red lights and eerie green rays rushing through the wind and crashing against people. The once beautiful and great seat of learning called Hogwarts was now in ruins, filled with great battle cries of the giants thundering through the air.

In one corner of the castle a pink-haired female managed to hit a black clothed male with a silver mask with a purple ray at his chest, the man hit suddenly stops moving and falls down on the floor with a crushed heart. The woman turns around with a winning smirk to help the haggard looking man beside her when she suddenly hears a cackling laugh and the last thing she sees is green light on the walls coming from behind her. The man stops for a brief moment with a vision of heart breaking sorrow and disbelief etched into his face as he whispers "Nym". He watches as the woman's face turns from joy to fear filled shock while her mouth forms the word "Remus".

He's normally calm and collected features quickly turns into an all-consuming rage, and with a bellow that shouldn't be possible from a man with his thin stature he throws himself against the cackling black-haired woman. With a flurry of lightning fast moments the man fires of an immense number of red, yellow and even green lights against the black-haired woman. The black-haired woman stops cackling for moment and widens her eyes when she sees the incoming barrage of lights and snarls, her once extremely beautiful visage twisting into the ugliness that her dark heart possess.

With a ferocious whip of her hand she conjures a pale blue colored wall of energy in front of her, and the incoming attacks strikes it with sounds of clashing steel and shrieks. The wall cracks under the enormous pressure and a pale red spell get through and manage to slice the woman's cheek open, the woman feels the pain and reaches up with her hand and touches the wound and lifts her hand up in front of her eyes. She gives a startled sound when she sees the red hand; slowly she starts to shake with shock and anger. She then turns her head and focuses her shocked eyes upon Remus.

"You dare to attack me… you dare to hurt me, to make me bleed." She says in shocked whispers but as her voice grows in strength so does the rage in it" Me! A Pure-blood of the highest nobility, while you are a filthy half breed with blood less worth then the blood of mud-bloods. Die you pathetic freak of a werewolf!" she screams at him and with eyes glinting of madness, she creates a volley of silver arrows and with thrust of her hand, she sends them against the man called Remus.

Remus had not been idle as the woman in front of him stayed still out of shock. He had run to the downed pink-haired woman and tried to see in desperate hope if she had a pulse, only for his hopes to crash down when he felt nothing but cooling skin beneath his hand. The man looked up only to see several dozen silver arrows only a few meters away, rushing through the air to him.

With a fast motion he summons a big piece of wood in front of him and take cover as he hears loud "thuds" from the wood, then he banishes the wall of wood against the woman and conjures a whip of flames that he cracks at her. The woman shatters the wood with a angry red spell and transforms the flame into a snake which she commands to attack Remus, to distract him while she prepares a more powerful spell to finish him off, she also sends a spell with eerie green light with while saying "Aveda Kedavra".

Remus transfigures a stone wolf from a piece of broken stonewall beside him, and with a whip of his and animates it and orders it to attack the snake. As he turns his focus on the woman again he sees the green curse rushing against him and throws himself on ground to evade it. Alas the floor is full of broken pieces of glass, wood and stone and Remus managed to hit his leg on broken piece of glass cutting him deeply.

The woman finishes preparing the spell and summons a very large long flaming snake and commands it to attack the werewolf, while she also banishes a dozen pebbles sized silver bullets at him. Remus with his wolf kills the snake but sees as his wolf gets crushed and molten by a large flaming tail, Remus turns around to see a 45 feet long burning snake hissing at him. He tries to shoot several cooling spells and conjuring water but nothing seems to work as the snake just makes some angry hisses and tries to strike him with either his mouth or his tail.

Remus so far manages to evade the snake but the wound on his leg is starting to take is toll as it slowly heals, suddenly from right behind the large snake Remus sees several glinting objects rushing at his direction through the air and tries to dodge. He is able to dodge most of them but feels pain in his shoulder with such intensity, that it can only mean one thing: Silver. He curses as he feels the poisonous substance flowing through his veins and he feels how his strength fails him as it fails all werewolves that have silver in them.

His vision starts gain black spots and his breaths are getting hard and labored, with an enormous act of will he manages to lift his arm and conjures a flying white phoenix against the black-haired woman, the spell seems to drain his last strength and falls down on the ground head first. With a snort of disbelief the woman commands the flaming snake to get in the ice spells path and they extinguishes each other and says "is the little half breed angry at Bella for killing his blood-traitor bitch, is it trying to kill me? "With a mocking smile on her once luscious and beautifully ruby red lips, that is now as pale white and thin as the rest of her body she says with a voice so sweet it rots honey, but fails to notice when Remus hand grabs onto something metallic.

"Well now I'm killing it too, doesn't it want that? To be with its bitch? Well Bella will allow it to see its bitch again, but first a little fun don't you say" Bella says with maniacal grin as she licks her lips in eagerness. Just as she is about to curse Remus he looks at Nyms body and says "I'm sorry, I couldn't get the revenge you deserve, I'm sorry that we can't see as Teddy grows up into the great man he will surely become" and bows his head in shame, Bella smile grows even larger as she hears him accept his fate and bow down in front of her as he should do, and bows down to say something. Suddenly with speed and strength that seemed unreal Remus arm shoots forward and thrusts an silver arrow into Bellas stomach and twist around, Bella screams in pain as she jumps away and levels her wand against Remus defiant eyes and says " Crusi..."

Suddenly a green rays shoots past her and hit Remus right into the chest and he falls back into the dirt with his face turned to Nyms as they in death stared into each other's eyes. Bella turns around to see a man clothed black robes, black long hair and a face with black eyes and a large hooked nose.

* * *

Thank you for reading this and i hope to publish chapter 2 in the next days. It will be about the battle of Hogwarts as it is in the movies but with some twist here and there and the hopefully the beginning of the real story.=) see yah=)

Give reviews if i need to work on something=)

P.S. i wanted to make a quick story about Remus and Tonks since i believe you never found out how they died. so yea there you go:D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that exists right now in my story, although they may have been altered to suit my needs=).

Hello again=) Chapter two for your enjoyment=D Sorry about the time it took but i took my grad the week after the first chapter, had quite a stressed month after that and then i'm being caught in a ongoing war between health and sickness.

Enjoy!

* * *

Histories Wrongdoing Chapter 2

"Why did you do that! He was my prey Snape!?" Bella snarled with anger at the black-haired man as he slowly lowered his arm. The man in question walked over to Bellatrix and looked down upon the body of Remus with something akin to bitterness and sadness in his eyes, luckily for him it seemed that Bella didn't notice.

"I saw an opening and took it" the man drawled "besides if you had done your job you wouldn't be in this situation, Lestrange" he said as he took his wand and moved over her stomach with a green light emanating from the tip, and the wound slowly healed as it had been a wound from cursed silver. She gave him a venomous glare and said "how dare you speak to me like that you ungrateful half-blood". The man gave her a bored look and said" you know, most people would thank the man who healed you. But enough of this, I was sent by the Dark Lord to get his inner circle." The woman's attitude changed as soon as she heard the last bit, she went from angry and indignant to happy and worshiping to angry again. "The master sent you, you IDIOT! Why didn't you say so from the beginning." She scowled and disappeared in black smoke to Hogsmeade. The man sighed deeply and with a last look on the two bodies he too disappeared in black smoke.

The stone corridor was silent except for the distant rumblings, screams and steps from people fighting and running. After a while a black-haired man with dark skin appeared in white smoke and got into a fighting position. When he realized that no one was there he relaxed a little and started to scan his surroundings, when he found the bodies of Nym and Remus he seemed to gain ten years as his features screamed sadness and anger. He walked up to them slowly as if almost not believing what he saw, when he got close he started to cry without seeming to realize it, if you were close enough you could hear him whispering" Why you two, Tonks you were to young, I knew I shouldn't have let you come here so soon after giving birth. And you Remus, you were supposed to be the light's symbol that even dark creatures could have golden heart, you two with your child were a symbol of unity. Poor Ted, your poor son…" his whispering continued for some time as he walked slowly to the bodies.

When he got there he bent down and with a shaking hand caressed Nyms cheek and sobbed silently for a few moments. After a while he stopped and just as he took both Nym's and Remus's hands to disappear, a voice sounded through the castle, a voice that made the man pale in fright and whisper in utter terror"Vvoldimort".

"You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this; every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat, in their absence dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter: I now speak directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die rather than to face me yourself, there is no greater dishonor. Join me in the forbidden forest and confront your fate, if you do not I shall kill every last man, woman and child that tries to conceal you from me." The nasal and cold voice whispered into every living things mind for miles around.

With this over the dark skinned man quickly grabs their hands and disappears in white smoke, and the silence continues again…

_Room of Requirement, fifteen minutes before Voldemort's speech._

"It has to be here. It has to be here, please it has to be here!" were the thoughts of Harry James Potter as he and his friends ran through the endless mountains of garbage and forgotten the distance he could still hear the screams and fighting of his friends, comrades and enemies, as they viciously attacked each other with no mercy.

Harry's first instinct was to rush in middle of the fighting and try to protect as many as he could, but he had to do this and there was almost no time left. As he ran past a corner he suddenly stopped and took out his wand at same time a red light flew past him, almost hitting Hermione as she turned around the corner. before him was three boys almost in adulthood blocking his path with wands held straight at him, Ron and Hermione.

The one in the middle was a pale-skinned and pale-blond haired man who had a face normally filled with scorn and arrogance, now filled with desperation and fear which he tried and failed to hide with determination and anger. The two boys next to him were very big in both length and size, with wide shoulder and dull beady eyes. The one on the right is a bit smaller, but has wider shoulders and gorilla like arms. While the one on the left is longer and even fatter than his counterpart.

"Malfoy" Harry almost roared, "what are you doing here, how did you even get in here?" the last bit added with a bit of confusion lazed in to it, while doing a large protego-shield charm, that covered to whole corridor between the mountains of garbage. Hermione placed herself on his right side, while Ron placed himself on his right. As he spoke he also looked around the corridor, if there was anything around that he could use if it came to a fight. just as he was about to focus on Malfoy again, he saw something blue and glittering in the corner of his sight. before he could even look at that direction he had to reinforce his shield as a couple of spells crashed against it.

"I could ask you to same... but now when we are at it, you have something of mine and i want i back" Malfoy drawled in a not as pompous and arrogant as usual voice, as he fired of several curses that was absorbed or blocked by the shield.

"What's wrong with the one you already have, since yours seems to like me more than you" Harry taunted as he saw the glint of blue again, this time at the hands of a large statue. He turned his face to it for a split second and saw a Diadem coated with a blue color laying in open box, but had to focus on his shield as the attacks on it intensified.

"It's my mothers, graceful and elegant and worthy of a pure blood? yes, but it's not the same thing as my own." while Malfoy said this Harry tried to find a way to the diadem without Malfoy noticing. But he also noticed how Ron seemed to be slightly off, he almost seemed dazed. he didn't think about much since the protego spell started to really become difficult to hold.

"So didn't you buy a new one? oh yeah you imprisoned the only one still making them. Great work there by your family in capturing and torture the best wand maker, and by that driving out all wand makers in Britain with them fleeing for their life." Harry said with a sneer nearly worthy of a Malfoy. As he spoke he noticed how Ron seemed to stare at Diadem with a almost blank face, completely ignoring everyone around him. Just as he seemed to start to walk to it he was bumped hard by Harry, which seemed to shake off whatever he fell for. Ron started to shake his head lightly as if to regain his bearings, and looked around slightly confused, but just as suddenly did his expression turn into determination and anger, tinged with fear, and took his place again at Harry's side.

"Enough Potter, give me my wand, or" Draco said as he raised his wand against a diadem with an intense green light at the tip" i might destroy that diadem there. What Potter, you didn't think that i would notice your gaze drifting on it several times. So here is what we will do, you will give me my wand and i might give you that diadem, you are so interested in?" he finished, but as he said that he noticed that Crabbe and Goyle seemed to lose their patience and started to shuffle around, the eagerness to resume firing curses seen clearly in their normally dull faces. Goyle then said "come on Malfoy, do it, you know we have been training for this. Think how pleased the dark lord would be if we kill the famous boy-who-lived.".

"No! you listen to me, he wants that jewelry and i want my wand back, i wont risk it for your silly dreams of being an favorite to the dark lord. So listen to me or i will tell my father what happened here, how you disobeyed me...". As he said that this Harry tried desperately to find something to switch this around and control the situation.

Harry felt his heart twinge a bit in exhilaration as glee flowed through his veins, and he licked his suddenly dry lips. " You wouldn't dare to do that Malfoy, you have no idea what would happen if you do that" Harry said with a confidant voice although he let some doubt and hopefully also some faked fear in his voice" and neither have i. But if that is what i believe it is, then the killing curse might be enough to destroy the Horcrux. " He thought to himself as he saw Malfoys eyes light up in glee for being able to destroy something that Harry wanted. " Alright here, but please do not destroy that diadem, i give you the wand and you will let me take that diadem, okay?".

Malfoy's eyes were alight with gleeful smugness as Harry ended the protego spell, and prepared to throw the wand to Malfoy. But just as he was about to throw it, Goyle fired a pale green light against Harry. Harry quickly summoned a book from the ground up to block the curse, while Malfoy wheeled around and started shout at Goyle" You imbecilic idiotic moron!, you could have destroyed my wand, when my father hears abou..." as he was about to say his trade mark moniker, he was sucker punched by Goyle and fell to floor with a stunned look on his face.

"You do not say what I do anymore, the Dark Lord doesn't favor your family, you're nothing to him." Goyle said with a face filled with venom, anger, loathing and hatred. But also fear and shock, as if he couldn't understand what he was doing. "For more than seven years you have lorded over me and Crabbe, as if we were Mudbloods or even Muggles. I say no more, for today I will kill Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and gain the favor of the greatest dark lord since Morgana herself." Goyle's eyes started to shine with pride and a slight madness, as if a warning of future insanity.

Crabbe was watching all this with a stunned look, as if freeing himself of Malfoy had never even crossed his mind. But as he watched his brother in all but blood give his speech he couldn't but imagine himself as the one Voldemort favored, above everyone else, his second in command, and all the gifts he would get. Malfoy himself was scared for his life, this had never happened before. No one had dared to lay harm on him before, except that filthy mudblood Granger, or his father would punish them severely. When his father hears about this Goyle will suffer, yes... he will see to it himself that Goyle will never again be happy.

Harry and company watched this with wide eyes, this was a memory worthy of the Hall of Fame, absolutely priceless. As Goyle regaled them with his speech about the great injustice done to him, Harry started to plan his next move. Would he try to get to the diadem himself or would he try to manipulate the three Slytherins to destroy it for them. As Goyle finished his intriguing tale of his own worth, he turned towards Harry and raised his wand. "And now I will kill you, as is my birthright as a Pure-blood Noble, I will destroy you blood-traitors, abominations and mud-bloods for the greater good." he said as his wand started to glow with an orange light, but what he was about to do next no-one will ever know as a yellow light blasted into him from behind and tore his back open into a gory hole.

* * *

Thanks for the tips and reviews=)

P.S. sry for the cliffy=P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that exists right now in my story, although they may have been altered to suit my needs=).

I'm very sorry for the wait, some very unexpecting things happened to me and my family, which made it very difficult to write…

I will start to write again and hopefully get into to grove again, so expect a new chapter soon=P

Yours Truthfully Gachmara, or as you say it in my language, Med Varma Hälsningar Gachmara=)

P.S. It wasn't Malfoy that killed Goyle=P


End file.
